Ninjago: Specjał Walentynkowy pt. "Czego nie robi się z miłości..."
Na początku pragnę Was wszystkich przeprosić, że nie napisałem tego wczoraj. Zabrakło mi czasu, a nie chciałem zostawić was z dwoma linijkami tekstu. Jeszcze raz, przepraszam z całego serca i życzę miłego czytania ;). Informacje Akcja rozgrywa się po sezonie "Skybound", specjał jest kanoniczny do reszty moich prac (koniec jest niekanoniczny). Nadszedł ten czas... Wreszcie jest ten dzień, święto zakochanych, czternasty luty, Walentynki. Cała baza była udekorowana ozdobami. Na drzwiach wisiały różowe i czerwone serpentyny, na ścianach widniały serca. Wszyscy przpięliśmy sobie do strojów małe serca z miejscem na imię drugiej połówki. Na mojej plakietce, widniało imię "Emily". Każdy miał coś do roboty, Jay pomagał Kai'owi budować ciało dla P.I.X.A.L., Nya i Zane tworzyli lodowe rzeżby na dworze, a Lloyd próbował swoich sił w kuchni. Ja natomiast szukałem romantycznych filmów oraz szykowałem niespodziankę dla mojej dziewczyny. Wyszła na chwilę do Ninjago City, aby kupić parę rzeczy. Nie zdradzała mi szczegółów, więc może także coś szykuje? Pół godziny później, Emily wróciła z zakupami. - Co tam masz, słonko? - Ah, Cole. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Okej, okej. Poczekam - puściłem do niej oczko, a ona się uśmiechnęła. - Do zobaczenia później, kochanie. - Pa, cukiereczku. Weszła do swojego pokoju, a ja zabrałem się do pracy.Szybko znalazłem kilka ciekawych tytułów. Odłożyłem je na półkę i poszedłem sprawdzić postępy nad przygotowaniami. Kai i Jay skończyli pracę. Przybili sobie piątkę i poszli szukać Zane'a. - Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy Nya zobaczy mój prezent - powiedział Jay. - Ja czekam na dziewiętnastą. Wtedy pojadę po Skylor - dodał Kai. Jay przyspieszył i otworzył drzwi do ogrodu. Zaczął szukać Mistrzyni Wody. - Tutaj jesteś Nya! - Jay, mam dla ciebie coś niezwykłego. - Co to? Co to? Nya odsunęła się w bok i pokazała Jay'owi dzieło. Była to rzeźba, przedstawiająca ich obu. Trzymali się w objęciu oraz używali Airjitzu. Przypomniała mi się ta scena. Mimo że widziałem ją na żywo, to oglądanie jej w telewizji dawało mi tyle samo radości. - I jak? Podoba ci się? - Jest, jest... Idealna. Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - Zane mi pomógł - Nya wskazała na ninja-droida. - To nic takiego. Pomagałem w bardzo niewielkim stopniu, a dokładnie to tylko w siedemnastu procentach. - Hej, siostrzyczko, widzę, że masz talent. - Dzięki, Kai. Wszyscy wróciliśmy do środka. Lloyd skończył gotować i siedział przed telewizorem. Obok niego była... Emily! - Wiesz co, Cole jest ode mnie gorszy. O wieeele gorszy. Po prostu zobacz: on ma Ziemię, ja mam Energię. On jest duchem, a ja jestem człowiekiem. On jest sam, a ja mam ciebie. Poza tym, pięknie wyglądasz - po tych słowach nie wytrzymałem. - CO TU SIĘ WYRABIA, LLOYD!? - Cole? Ja... nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie. - A ja nie spodziewałem się, że zrobisz mi coś takiego - cudem powstrzymałem się od użycia mojej mocy. - Zaraz, zaraz, skoro taki jesteś silny, to pokaż na co cię stać, Lloyd! Wyzwij Cole'a na pojedynek - Emily puściła do mnie oczko. Już wiem, co planowała zrobić. - Ale, ale... Zgoda. Zawalczę z tobą, Cole. - Chłopaki, ten dzień nie miał polegać na walce, ale na miłości! - powiedziała Nya. - Posłuchajcie, jeżeli to aż tak ważne, to możemy teraz zrobić walkę, ale pod jednym warunkiem: po walce wszyscy obchodzimy WA-LEN-TYN-KI, jasne? - zaproponował Jay. - Dobrze - powiedziałem. Wyszliśmy na dwór i przygotowaliśmy pole walki. Stworzyłem trybuny, Zane je wygładził, a Kai umocnił. Stałe teraz na suchej glebie, naprzeciwko mojego dawnego kumpla. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mógł to zrobić. Spojrzałem na widownię. Była to tylko reszta drużyny. Jedyna osoba, która sprawiała wrażenie obojętności była Emily. Jay wyszedł na środek areny. - Żeby było jasne, ta walka jest dla zabawy, mamy mieć frajdę, a nie opłakiwać przegranego. Gotowi? - Tak - odpowiedziałem ja i Lloyd. - No to niech rozpocznie się walka! - Jay jak najprędzej uciekł z miejsca walki. Lloyd rzucił we mnie kulą energii. Zrobiłem unik. Skoczyłem do niego, a on cisnął we mnie kolejną. Najwidoczniej moje zdolności ducha nic nie dają w walce z Mistrzem Żywiołu. Oberwałem i spadłem na ziemię. Lloyd przyszykował kolejną kulę, ale ja nie dałem mu okazji jej wypuścić. Użyłem mocy Ziemi, a Mistrz Energii został częściowo uwięziony w kamieniach. - Cole, skończmy z tym, nie chcemy żeby coś komuś się stało... - Nie, nie walczymy "ot tak". Zacząłeś swoim podrywem Emily, a ona jest moją dziewczyną! - odpowiedziałem. Przygotowałem kolejny pocisk, podniosłem rękę, ale natychmiast ją opuściłem. Uwolniłem mojego przeciwnika z pułapki. - Dobrze zrobiłeś, pozwoiłeś mi... Pokazać, kto jest lepszy! Lloyd wziął zamach, lecz spudłował. Porwała go woda, stworzona przez Mistrzynię Wody. Woda zbliżała się coraz bliżej mnie, więc stworzyłem sobie wysoki podest z ziemi. Kai sprawił, że woda wyparowała, a ja zobaczyłem Lloyda. Nya sprawiła, że nasza arena, zamieniała się w błotnistą polanę. Lloyd wstał i zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Brodził w błocie, a jego plakietka się urwała. - Chciałem mieć tylko kogoś, z kim mógłbym spędzić to święto... - O czym ty gadasz, kradnięciu mojej dziewczyny? - Ja... JA JEJ NIE UKRADŁEM! - rzucił we mnie zielonym pociskiem. Ponownie upadłem na ziemię. Lloyd próbował mnie podnieść, ale zapomniał że jestem duchem. Jednocześnie użyłem spinjitzu i mojej mocy żywiołu. Efekt był całkiem nie kontrolowany. Powstało coś na wzór mini-tornada błota. Najwidoczniej nikt nic nie widział, oprócz mnie. Uderzyłem Lloyda prosto w brzuch. - Dość! DOŚĆ! - krzyczał Jay. Przestałem wirować i spojrzałem na teren walki. Lloyd leżał nieprzytomny na trybunach, Jay i inni byli ubrudzeni. Walka zaszła za daleko. Jedynie Emily wydawała się wesoła. Wstała i do mnie pobiegła. - Wiedziałam, że mu dokopiesz. - Kto podrywa ciebie, ten zadziera ze mną. - Chodź, "wielki zwycięzco". Musimy posprzątać. ... Był już wieczór, Kai pojechał po Skylor, a Lloyd miał zabandażowane czoło. Siedzieliśmy wszyscy na kanapie przed telewizorem. - Czas na moją wielką niespodziankę! - krzyknął Jay i wcisnął jasno-niebieski guzik na pilocie. Telewizor się powiększył, a kanapa zamieniła w krzesła kinowe. Każdy miał swój napój oraz miejsce. Oczywiście pary miały podwójne miejsca. Rozpoczęła się projekcja. Widać było łąkę, za klasztorem Spinjago. Leżał na niej Jay i Nya. Trzymali się za ręce i rozmawiali o planach na przyszłość. - To co, nowi wrogowie? - przeszliśmy do sceny walki z duchami. Jay rzucił aeroostrze, a Nya używała mocy wody. - Tak, zawsze nadchodzi coś nowego. Może więcej nowych sprzymierzeńców? - tym razem pokazana została Skylor oraz Ronin. - Możliwe, ale co najważniejsze, więcej momentów sam na sam? - Tak, z tobą zawsze, Jay. Jay i Nya pocałowali się, a na ekranie widniał napis: "Wesołych Walentynek". - Wow, Jay, jestem... Naprawdę zaskoczona. Dziękuję, to był wspaniały prezent - Nya wpadła w objęcia Jay'a. - Skylor, ja też coś dla ciebie mam. To wiersz. - Nie spodziewałam się, Kai. - Zacznę więc: "Droga Mistrzyni Bursztynu, jesteś dla mnie jak perła w kamieniu, wyjątkowa, unikatowa, kocham cię szczerze i bardzo w to wierzę. Twój Kai" - Kai, to było... Piękne. - Wszystko dla ciebie - uściskali się. - P.I.X.A.L., ja też mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedział Zane. - Zane, nie musiałeś... - Poczekaj, tylko podłączę to z tym... Gotowe! Nowe ciało P.I.X.A.L. zaświeciło się. Uśmiech na jej metalicznej twarzy był niezapomnianym widokiem. - Nie wiem jak ci dziękować... - Wystarczy jeden gest - dwa roboty się przytuliły. Nadszedł czas na mnie. Poczułem stres. Niewyobrażalny stres. - Emily... Ja... Też coś mam dla ciebie. Ale nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba. - Oczywiście, że się spodoba, Cole. - Na początek, chcę dać ci to - wręczyłem mojej dziewczynie kwiaty, mocno czerwone róże. - Dziękuję Cole! Są, przecudowne... - To dopiero początek, choć za mną - wziąłem ją za rękę i wyprowadziłem powoli schodami na dach. Przygotowałem uroczystą i romantyczną kolację na ten wieczór. Widać było księżyc, wiał chłodny wiatr. Na środku balkonu leżał wystrojony stół. Na stole leżał czerwony obrus, a na nim świece. Po przeciwnych stronach leżały talerze ze zrobionymi przeze mnie daniem. Nie były to zwykłe ziemniaki, lub prosto zrobiony rosół. Przygotowałem spaghetti. Jest to według mnie całkiem romantyczne danie, wręcz idealne na taki wieczór. - Ty to wszystko... - Tak, wszyściuteńko zrobiłem sam. Nawet uczyłem się gotować, przez kilka miesięcy. - I to wszystko... Dla mnie? - Tak. - Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować... Zjedliśmy spaghetti rozmawiając o niespodziankach reszty. - Wiedziałam, że mnie zaskoczysz. - Myślałem że to będzie nic w porównaniu z prezentami innych. - Bardzo się myliłeś... Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie i pocałowaliśmy, pomimo, że jestem duchem. To było niezapomniane przeżycie... Ciekawe, co się zdarzy za rok... NIEKANONICZNE ZAKOŃCZENIE Gazeta miasta Ninjago City, dnia 15 lutego. ZNALEZIONO CIAŁO MARTWEGO LLOYDA GARMADONA Nasz słynny zielony ninja, nie żyje. Prawdopodobnie skoczył z miejskiego stromego wzgórza. Policja znalazła tylko list, ukryty w kieszeni zmarłego. "Popadłem w depresję, bo nie mam dziewczyny", tak napisał w swoim liście. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to było przyczyną jego samobójstwa. KONIEC Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Specjały (Trylogia Bloopera)